


Alstroemeria Aurea

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Florist AU, Florist Corpse, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Shit....tagging, florist jack, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “Alstroemeria Aurea,” Corpse recites, and the man turns back to look at Corpse in confusion, his head tilts adorably. “The Peruvian Lily,” Corpse clarifies.“Oh wow,” He says, “Well they look really nice in the display,”“Thank you. They’re a beautiful flower anyway, so I just did the minimum for the display.” Corpse says. Only slightly lying; he’s a perfectionist, so spent a while finding the best flowers to support the ensemble, carefully selecting complementary shades, and working on it all morning.“Wait,” Sykkuno’s eyes widen, “You made that display?”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 644





	Alstroemeria Aurea

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I said it would probably be a few days until I write again, seeing as my last fic was pretty long. Well, I lied. Here I am posting again, not even 24 hours later.
> 
> I don't know how I'm doing it either, but apparently, the writing gods are blessing me. I'm just finding it pretty easy to spew things out lately.  
> So yeah, take another fic.
> 
> Oh, and sorry about my non-existent flower knowledge. I pretty much went with the first thing I googled, and yeah. This.
> 
> (Also, I wish Grammarly would stop shouting at me to add 'The Corpse', or 'A Corpse'. I need to find out if I can make Corpse a noun or whatever it needs to not have The or A preceding it.)
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

“Corpse, I’ll just be gone for like, 5 minutes,” Jack calls from the back room, washing his hands in the staff sink. “Do you want me to close the shop?”

“No, I’ll be alright.” Corpse confirms, topping up the water for the display flowers.

“Well, it shouldn’t be busy, but call me if you need anything, and I’ll come back as soon as possible.” He says, slipping on his coat, and walking through the main floor of the florist.

“Will do,”

“I can’t believe they didn’t deliver the orchid food,” Jack shakes his head, muttering as he approaches the door. “See you in a minute Corpse,”

Corpse looks up from his flowers, putting down his watering can. “Bye,” He waves, and the bell rings as Jack leaves.

Corpse takes a breath and looks around the empty shop. It’s mostly tidy, a few fallen petals have drifted onto the floor, but nothing out of place. He picks up his watering can, and places it on the counter, sitting behind it idly.

He stares at the flowers, waiting for the time the pass, listening to the clock tick slowly. People passing in front of the shop often stop to stare at the display, and Corpse feels accomplished when they do. He mostly takes care of the plants, while Jack deals with the orders and customers. He’s the more ‘people’ person.

Corpse watches a man walk past, glancing at the display, before stopping. He has an oversized jumper on, and he clutches his backpack, hands hidden in the sleeves. His eyes widen beautifully and light up as he leans down to inspect the display more closely. Corpse notes that the man makes sure not to touch the glass though, which is very thoughtful of him; Corpse likes him already.

The man then flicks his attention up, into the shop. Corpse immediately turns away and busies himself with… organising the drawer. He quickly opens it and moves the items around randomly. The bell then dings, indicating someone entering the shop. Corpse glances up, unsurprised to see the same man entering.

He smiles at Corpse, and waves politely. Corpse automatically responds, waving back with a smile; though his mask covers it, so the other can’t see. He doesn’t seem to mind as he still awkwardly walks over. Corpse closes the drawer, to give the customer his full attention, internally telling himself not to panic; he can deal with a customer, especially one as friendly as this guy.

“Hi, umm, excuse me,” He says, and holy shit, he has the cutest voice; Corpse is used to people reacting to his voice, not the other way around.

“Hello,” He replies, praising himself that he didn’t stutter. The man leans a little closer to read his nametag.

“Mr Corpse,” He says, not looking phased by the unusual name. Corpse lets out a small sigh of relief, “I’m Sykkuno. Well, I guess you don’t need to know that,”

“Don’t worry Sykkuno, and just Corpse is fine.” Corpse replies, “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh yeah,” Sykkuno swirls around, “I was wondering what those flowers were, in the display?” He points at Corpse’s display, “I was just passing, and they’re really nice.”

Corpse looks over at the display, predominantly featuring Lilies. They’re a fiery orange colour, fading to an almost red at the edge of the petals.

“Alstroemeria Aurea,” Corpse recites, and the man turns back to look at Corpse in confusion, his head tilts adorably. “The Peruvian Lily,” Corpse clarifies.

“Oh wow,” He says, “Well they look really nice in the display,”

“Thank you. They’re a beautiful flower anyway, so I just did the minimum for the display.” Corpse says. Only slightly lying; he’s a perfectionist, so spent a while finding the best flowers to support the ensemble, carefully selecting complementary shades, and working on it all morning.

“Wait,” Sykkuno’s eyes widen, “You made that display?”

Corpse shyly brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck, unused to receiving compliments for his arrangements, from people other than Jack, of course.

“Oh, yeah. I did.” He goes back to looking at the display, not being able to handle eye contact with Sykkuno looking at him in amazement.

“You’re super talented! I’m glad I came in and got the chance to tell you.” Sykkuno smiles.

Corpse blushes, taking a deep breath to calm down.

“Would you,” He starts, daring to look back at the other, “Would you like one?”

“Yes, please! Are they easy to take care of?” Sykkuno asks, watching him as Corpse walks around the counter, going to the potted section of the store; he insisted on not just selling cut flowers, but potted ones as well.

“They aren’t too bad.” Corpse assures him, “Partial shade, but still in the sun. Water it regularly, but make sure it’s well-drained.”

Sykkuno nods along, intently listening to Corpse’s instructions. Corpse picks up one of the plants, inspecting it for the other; he wants Sykkuno to have the best one. He then turns, handing it to him.

Sykkuno gently takes the plant, his face lighting up, looking between the plant and Corpse.

“I can now be reminded of my friend Corpse every time I look at this plant!” He then says and turns to walk back to the counter. Corpse uses the moment to bury his head in his hands, as his heart explodes from Sykkuno’s cuteness.

“Holy shit,” Corpse mutters to himself, trying to compose himself, as he walks around back to the counter.

“How much do I owe you?” Sykkuno asks, placing the plant down gently, before swinging his backpack off, rummaging around.

 _‘Nothing’_ Corpse wants to say, _‘Your presence is enough.’_

He coughs, “£10” He replies instead.

Sykkuno pulls out his wallet, and hands over the money. Corpse takes it, and puts it in the register, slower than usual so the customer won’t leave just yet. He also notes Sykkuno takes a while putting away his wallet too.

The familiar bell chimes again, and they both turn around to the door. Jack then walks in and smiles at Corpse dealing with a customer, deciding to let them finish as he goes to the backroom.

“Well,” Sykkuno says, turning back to pick up his plant. “It was lovely meeting you Corpse,”

Corpse nods, “You as well, Sykkuno.”

“I’ll, er, be back later in the week. Probably.” Sykkuno then says timidly, “You know, to see what display you come up with next!”

Corpse swallows down his nervousness, clearing his throat. “I can’t wait, Sykkuno.”

“Awesome,” Sykkuno says, and reluctantly takes a step away from the counter, heading to the door. He shuffles by the door for a moment, “Bye then, Corpse.”

Corpse waves, “Bye Sykkuno,”. He watches the other finally leave and sits down on the stool heavily.

Jack then enters from the back room, walking slowly, but surely.

“Sooo,” He starts, “Made a new friend?”

Corpse ducks his head down, responding with a slight shrug.

“What plant did he buy?” Jack asks, walking next to Corpse.

“A Peruvian Lily,” Corpse answers, eyes widening in realisation.

“A flower symbolising friendship? Very brave Corpse,” Jack teases, enjoying seeing the blush barely visible from under the mask.

“I-I-I... H-He saw it in the display,” Corpse defends and Jack laughs.

“Don’t worry buddy,” Jack says, lightly shoving his friend, “I think he wants to be friends with you too.”

The door opens and another customer walks in, so Jack readies himself behind the counter. Corpse takes the opportunity to retreat to the backroom and think about his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, adding this after publishing. Sorry I used £ instead of dollars, or whatever? It's the $ right? Oh well lmao I could change it but, I'm owning it instead


End file.
